Physical buttons are not always an appealing feature to add to hardware, such as a camera. This is particularly true when the hardware or camera has a small form factor. Additional physical buttons can create a crowding situation on the hardware or camera and can lead to an unaesthetic appearance. Further, crowded buttons increase the likelihood that a user will inadvertently press the wrong button.